Life after Slade
by ima-panda-hear-me-roar
Summary: The Teen Titans finally beat Slade, but new enemies rise up to destroy them once more. If you want to enter, PM me. The form inside. Rated T, just in case. WARNING: Not accepting anymore applications. SORRY!
1. Application!

**Hello! This is my first fanfiction. This idea started when my friend, Sarah (zero-is-pimp) and we were talking about fanfictions and we started on this really awesome Teen Titans idea. It evolved into us creating our own characters and we thought it'd be more fun to let others join in. This is the application for it. The next chapter added is just a sort of summary thing, as soon as I get enough applications for this, I'll start the real story. And since I'm too lazy to go into it too much right now, more of the plot will be revealed in the first chapter. :)**

Name: (Don't use your real name, please.)

What you are: (Villains, Hero/Heroine, or just a human who is important to the plot. You can choose to become part of "Slade's minions", join Robin and the Teen Titans, or wander off on your own.)

Relationship with whatever character: (It has to be a character from Teen Titans, obviously)

Appearance: (Descriptiveness is greatly appreciated)

Powers: (If any, again, DESCRIPTIVE. Please try to be original. If you have any other "forms", include it here. (Human form, demon form, etc.)

Personality: (Do I need to explain it?)

Past: (Originality is nice… don't make it too terribly dramatic.)

**Thank you all who are going to apply for this! I need about 8 applications, I might add more later on, if I need to. The POV will remain in third person, so you know. Again, this is my first fanfiction, and I don't expect anyone to go easy on me with the grammar and stuff, but I'll try my best! :D  
Please fill out the whole form to your greatest ability. PM me the application and if you need to change anything, or if I need more info, I'll let you know. Thank you, again! I love you all!**


	2. Prologue

**As I promised, the next chapter (which is going to open up the plot for you) is here!**

**Disclaimer: I DON'T OWN Teen Titans. **

It was raining the night Slade died.  
Most were locked up in their homes, safe from the pellets of water that pounded hard on the ground, stinging any exposed skin.  
Still, the fire burned as greatly as it would if the weather wasn't as wet as it was this night. It destroyed everything it could touch. White-hot against the dark sky.  
"Slade…" That name was still taboo in Robin's mind, even after he had just defeated Slade minutes ago. The sound of it sent shivers up his spine, and the taste of it was bitter.  
"We should go." Beastboy said, his voice lacking its happy tone it usually carried.  
The others nodded, Raven using her powers to fetch some water to douse the fire.

-  
For the next week or so, the Teen Titans didn't talk to, or interact, with each other much. They all just sat around their base, waiting for a crime. After they'd killed Slade, the crime rate went down, their old enemies hiding in fear.

Of course, they had no idea that Slade had been prepared for this. He knew that he would eventually die. So he left, what you could call, heirs. They were to continue his work, and while at it, also kill the Teen Titans. These heirs had been a combination of some of his "experiments" and gathered allies.

There were also the other threats approaching, new enemies who decided to challenge the Teen Titans.

A combination of these attacks would most likely provoke the Teen Titans old enemies to come out once more. Slade's death hadn't stopped anything, it had just made things even worse.

But, there was no way of the Teen Titans knowing this.

So they would wait around for a crime, unknowing that the first one they showed up to stop would be the start of a new generation of villains.

They had no idea how they had ruined their life by killing Slade. They thought it was for the better.

Heroes and villains, I welcome you to Life after Slade.

**How was it? Please review! I hope it gave you a better insight on the plot of the story!**


	3. Chapter 1: New members?

**Hello, because I don't expect many more applications for the time being, I decided to write in a bit of a beginning.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans  
(Line)(Line)(Line)**

It was a warm day, cloudless, sunny.

It was also that day that the door to the Teen Titan's hideout was knocked on.

Surprised at the unexpected visitor, Robin got up from his seat on the couch to go answer it.

He opened the door to find a small girl with black, wavy hair. She had fair skin and a few freckles underneath her silver eyes. She was wearing brown workout pants and a gray T-shirt. Around her neck was an amethyst cross.

"Hello." She said.

"Robin, who's at the door?" Raven asked, coming around a corner to see who had come to visit. She paused at seeing who it was.

"You know who she is?" Robin turned to Raven.

"Beast Boy! Come down here!" Raven yelled up the stairs.

Not soon after, Beast Boy came bounding down the stairs, also pausing at the sight of who was at the door.

"Mom! Dad!" The girl ran up to Raven and hugged her.

Robin was thoroughly confused, Raven and Beast Boy had never informed him that they had a daughter.

"She's your daughter?" He asked, warily.

Beast Boy nodded, "Robin, this is Snow."

**~Scene change~**

"I can't seem to find any evidence against them…" Incruda brushed her brown hair out of her narrowed eyes. "I have this huge feeling that they're the cause of all of these crimes but I just can't prove it. Why?" She pressed her lips together and continued to glare her suspects.

The two, an eleven year old boy and a fourteen year old girl, were now crossing a street. Incruda had been following the pair since she had found them wondering around. Fiddling with her blue and gray armor she decided to give up the chase for now. Either they were aware someone was following them, or they were truly innocent.

Incruda ran a hand through her hair and sighed, she needed to get home now, her parents would be wondering where she was.

**~Scene change~**

**~The next morning~**

Raven was overwhelmed, so many family members were contacting her. First her daughter, who she hadn't seen in over two years, then her sister had sent her a letter, telling her she'd be in town.

Something bumped against the wall in her room, Raven turned around to find dark blue hair and a Union Civil War uniform.

"Shaun!" She exclaimed.

"Hello, Raven." He smiled.

She didn't question Shaun's sudden appearance in her room, she already knew that he had the power to teleport and time travel, among other things.

"How are you? You didn't tell me you were dropping by." Raven asked him, walking out of her room so she could introduce him to the rest of the Teen Titans.

"I'm fine. How are you?" He followed her into the main room, where Snow was singing quietly to herself, while the other Teen Titans were doing various things around the room.

"Everyone, this is Shaun." Raven said, gaining everyone's attention. "He's my cousin."

"Hello, Shaun, I'm Robin." Robin greeted the newcomer, introducing the rest of the Titans.

Snow looked over at Shaun. His eyes were the same color as hers, silver. He was tall, around six feet, with dark blue hair, and he was wearing what seemed to be a Civil War uniform. His voice had a heavy Scottish accent to it.

"Raven, you never told me you had a daughter." Shaun said to Raven as she was showing him around the base.

"I just did a moment ago." She answered as they turned a corner.

He chuckled softly to himself, "I guess that's all that matters then, for now." He thought.

**~Scene change~**

"When are going to stop doing petty little crimes and actually do something that the Titan's will notice?" A young boy asked the older girl who was sitting next to him.

"I told you, be patient. Your revenge and my mission will be completed soon enough." The girl said, flipping some of her white and black hair out of her face.

"I can't be patient when it's taking this long. We attack them soon or you're on your own." The boy growled.

The girl laughed, "Fine, fine. We can try a bigger crime tonight, how about it?"

The anger in the boy's green eyes subsided a bit, "What are your plans?" He asked.

"I'm not sure, how about robbing a bank? That'll get their attention."

"Sounds good to me." The boy nodded.

"Then it's settled. Our first appearance in front of the Teen Titans is tonight." The girl laughed again, the sound echoing off of the walls around her.

On the horizon, the sun had started its descent. The boy walked off, the girl jumping into his shadow as he emerged from the alley they had been in a second ago. Both, unaware of the presence that had been watching them. The boy turned around, only to see a blur of dark blue and gray.

**(Line)(Line)(Line)**

**I decided to start, since I had enough characters to make a beginning type of thing.**

**I hope no one is OOC, and if they are, I'm terribly sorry. I couldn't show off everyone's personality since I didn't get much of a chance. The next chapter will reveal more.**

**Again, I still need more applications. If you haven't signed up yet, please do now!**

**Thank you!**


	4. Chapter 2: We meet our villains!

**Hello, I'm sorry for not updating for awhile. But I have made a decision, I will now try to update within four days. Four days being my maximum limit. Unless I'm busy or something.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

Everyone in the Teen Titans, including Snow and Shaun, were gathered in the living room when the beeping went off.

"A robbery?" Robin thought. This had been they're first crime in a month.

"Let's go." The Teen Titans all headed towards the city.

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

"Ha! I haven't done something like this in ages!" A girl laughed from atop the bank.

"Who are you? Come down now, and this can be settled peacefully!" Sirens and lights blared from below, police were gathered around the huge building.

"I don't want to go down there, they're going to arrest us." A young boy pouted.

"Oh Austin, don't be so naïve! They mean well!" The girl laughed again, before her face turned serious and her voice changed to a darker tone. "Too bad we don't, though."

"Jokie, the Titans aren't here yet." The boy's eyes narrowed as he searched the horizon for any sign of the super heroes.

"Says you, they're down there, Austin. Look." The girl quickly dropped the bag of money they had stolen and jumped down from the building, landing gracefully on her feet.

The young boy, however, climbed down the building using the stairs, and emerged from the front doors.

"Who are you people?" Robin demanded.

There was an enormous crowd formed around the bank now, spread out far enough to give room to fight.

"I am Jokie," The girl said, brushing her white and black hair aside, revealing neon green eyes with two yellow rings surrounding the pupil. "And this is Austin." She gestured to the young boy who was now walking towards them, slowly.

Said boy looked at the leader of the Teen Titans as he walked up to his partner.

Snow was in the back, sifting through the two villain's thoughts.

She suddenly gasped, earning everyone's attention.

"What is it, Snow?" Raven turned to her daughter.

"He's… related to… and the girl is…" she murmured.

"Related to who? What about the girl?" Beastboy asked.

Jokie tilted her head, "So she's a mind reader, what do you suppose we do, Austin? We can't have her exposing our secrets, now can we?"

"You should probably get rid of her." Austin said, wincing. He could feel himself getting sick again. He took a deep breath.

Jokie nodded, she heard the intake of breath, meaning she'd have to get this over quickly.

And two seconds later, she had vanished.

Snow turned around, barely dodging an invisible attack.

Jokie's figure came into view then, only it looked like it was some kind of metal. She aimed another punch at Snow's face, only to be blocked by Raven.

"Of course you would protect your daughter. Time for plan B." She sighed, returning to her normal consistency. Straightening her black hoodie, she smirked and then jumped past Snow, disappearing at the same time.

Everyone had been so focused on Jokie they had forgotten the young boy, Austin.

Turning back, they saw that he had disappeared as well.

**{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}**

**Oh cheese and crackers, sorry for not including some of you, you'll debu in later chapters.**

**Any character malfunctions? Sorry. I went around and retyped some people's lines because they were sort of out of character.**

**I'm still accepting applications! Please let it be more villains… I only have two… T_T **

**xD toodles!**


	5. Chapter 3: More recruits

**Hello, due to the fact that I just got… like five more applications… I'm going to make some announcements;**

**I am still accepting applications, BUT these characters won't be very important. The first characters entered are the MAIN ONES.**

**WHY in the WORLD does EVERYONE want to be related to Raven? Gosh people! She has a daughter, two sisters, AND a cousin! I'm not complaining because it's fine with me, but WHY?**

**And another thing, since some of you didn't tell me the age of your characters I'm guessing by looking at their personalities. Okay with you? Good, because I'm too lazy to PM you. If you want to fix this. DO IT NOW!**

**If you want to change/ add anything about your characters, feel free to message me. All of Slade's minions MUST have something disguised as a communication device, (bracelet, necklace, etc.) so if your villain doesn't, PM me now.**

**And because this was specifically asked of me; Crow was created by **Raven R**, she is putting this character into one of her stories.**

**Okay, now that that huge author's note is over, TIME TO GO ON TO THE STORY!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**~{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

"Jokie?" Austin asked, facing the alley wall.

"Yes, Austin?" The girl was currently changing the consistency of her arm and slicing it through the air, making different noises as she did so.

"When are those new recruits supposed to show up?"

"They should be here about n-"The white haired girl was interrupted by the wall in front of her suddenly bursting into flames.

"I'm here." A black haired boy stepped through the ashes of the now destroyed wall.

Jokie smiled and turned to her comrade, "See? I told you he would be here!"

Austin raised a blonde eyebrow, "Where are the others?"

"I dunno, Austin, but one is good enough right now." Jokie turned to the mysterious black-clad boy. "What's your name?"

"John." The boy jumped down from the pile of rubble. "Am I in or what?"

Austin looked to his partner and she caught his eye, making a silent agreement.

"Of course, John. Now tell us about yourself." The girl smiled again, but this time it was more sadistic.

**~{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

Snow sat on the couch, staring at nothing. This would usually be considered normal, since she did this often. But, this time, there was something different. It seemed as if she was still stunned by what she had seen in the villain's thoughts.

"_But there's no way it could be…"_ she would think, over and over.

Raven was constantly trying to get her daughter to tell her what she had seen, but every time she tried, the girl would just shake her head.

Robin was concerned too, because when she had had "He's related to…" Snow had looked directly at him. He didn't know if he was seeing things or if the blonde boy really was related to him.

To put it shortly, everyone in the Teen Titans was worried. Raven, even more so, by the fact that tomorrow her sister was arriving.

**~{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

"_I have to notify the Titans, or someone!" _Incruda thought, jumping from rooftop to rooftop. "_How could she have noticed me?" _Incruda yet again dodged another fireball that was aimed towards her.

**Flashback**

"_So I see, John." Jokie said, her sadistic smile never faltering. "Now, to prove that you mean business… why don't you take out our little eavesdropper?"_

"_There's an eavesdropper?" John asked, he hadn't noticed someone else there._

"_Yes, now I suggest you hurry, or she'll get away, she's already had a head start."_

**Flashback End**

Incruda jumped to another rooftop, barely missing another ball of fire. It was close enough that she felt it singe her hair.

She was running as fast as she could, focusing on pumping her legs. She jumped to another rooftop and then stopped dead in her tracks.

The girl from the alley stood on top of the building, her black and white hair blowing in the wind. Her already neon green eyes seemed to glow brighter in the moonlight, the two yellow rings surrounding the pupil standing out. If Incruda hadn't known better, she would say that this girl was a civilian, she wore human clothing after all. An oversized black sweat shirt, ripped red skinny jeans with black and white striped tights underneath, and a black skull hair piece with sapphire eyes was clipped to the side of her head.

A boy, no more than eleven years old, stepped out from behind the girl. The boy had bleach blonde hair and wore a thick bracelet on his wrist. He had a muscular frame, strange for his age, and bright green eyes.

The other boy who had been following her finally caught up from behind.

"You're trapped." The girl said, bluntly, a smirk pulling at her lips.

**~{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

**There you go, cliff hanger! MUAHAHA! **


	6. Chapter 4: A new hero and Raven's sister

**Ah, your reviews gave me inspiration! So that is why you wonderful readers have earned yet another chapter. :)**

**I'm sorry that I haven't added everyone's character yet. I'm writing them in where I think is most appropriate. So if yours isn't in this chapter, they'll probably be in the next one.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans.**

**~{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

"You're trapped." The girl said, bluntly, a smirk pulling at her lips.

It was then, that Incruda had to start dodging fire balls again. As well as dodge the attacks from the young boy and the girl.

The four fighting were so focused that they didn't notice the figure who was watching them, until Jokie saw something move from the corner of her eye.

Incruda was throwing punches at the blonde boy while also keeping her eyes on the girl, who had stepped back, and running from the fire beam that the black haired boy was now aiming at her.

Meanwhile, Jokie was having a stare down with the figure that was cloaked in shadows.

The person moved, revealing a flash of red.

Jokie walked closer, changing the consistency of her arm, in case she was forced to fight.

"Who are you?" She asked.

"I have no reason to tell you that." A voice came from the shadows, a female voice.

"Touché."

The girl stepped out of the darkness, giving Jokie a clear view of her. Pale skin, freckles, long red hair, she wore a black leotard and a short sleeved red dress with two yellow belts. The girl looked to be about fourteen.

The two girls looked at each other for a moment, before the red haired girl stepped forward and placed a hand on Jokie's arm.

Then suddenly everything went still, and the mystery girl removed her hand.

"Time manipulator, eh?" Jokie asked, not even a speck of surprise in her neon eyes.

"My name Fiona." The girl said.

"Jokie."

"I know."

At this, the white-haired girl raised an eyebrow, "You do?"

"Of course, I know more about you than you think I do."

"Try me."

"Jokie Flicken, current age is 15, your parents were allies with Slade, they ended up betraying him and in an effort to gain his trust back-." Jokie's eyes flared and she threw a punch at the girl in front of her.

Time slowed, and Jokie was pushed to the ground.

"Speak a word of that to anyone and I swear, I'll-"Jokie picked herself off the ground and glared at Fiona.

"I know. You'll rip me to shreds, pummel me into the ground, or cut off my arms and choke me to death with them." The red-haired girl shrugged, "Well, I just wanted to let you know that I am not going to join you."

"Good for you." The neon eyed girl growled.

"Well, I've got to go now, I'd better send you back to your time." And with that said, she placed her hand on top of Jokie's shoulder and once again the sounds of fighting roared in their ears.

"Bye." And she was gone.

Jokie turned back to see the spying girl jump off the side of the building.

"_I'll let the spy go, this time"._ She thought.

"Let's go, she can't survive a fall that far from the ground." Jokie said, and her comrades nodded.

**~{+}{+}{+}{+}~  
The next Day  
~{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

Again, the Teen Titans were assembled around in the living room when there was crash heard from downstairs.

"I'm here, your lives just got better!" A voice echoed from the stairs, and suddenly, someone who resembled Raven appeared in the living room. The girl had purple hair, gold eyes, and dove-like wings on her back. A gold band was wrapped around her head. "Hey, Big Sis!"

"Hello, Halo." Raven said.

**~{+}{+}{+}{+}~**

**I'M SORRY IF YOUR CHARACTER WASN'T IN HERE! I'm trying to get one new villain and one new hero in every chapter. I love you all! Please review!**


	7. Chapter 5: Somewhere in between

**Well, I've been working on this chapter for a while now. Sorry for not updating in so long. Don't kill meee!**

**And I have to say this; the reviews telling me to hurry up with the chapter made me smile. Not because it was funny, but because I'm glad people like this story enough to tell me to hurry my butt up. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Teen Titans**

"_Thinking…"_

"Talking…"

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.  
**_Snow POV_**  
.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

Snow watched as her mother got up from her seat next to her, to greet the guest.

"_Sisters?" _She thought, as she got up, following her mom's example. "_She doesn't seem like she could be related… And what's with those wings?"_

"-Daughter? Raven! You never told me you had a daughter, who's the dad?" Snow heard Halo say.

"Beastboy." Raven said, monotone in place.

"Really? That's wonderful!" Snow blinked as she registered the two walking down the corridor, their conversation fading as they turned a corner.

She sighed at went to go sit back down on the couch, so that she could ponder.

"_Ever since the Titans killed Slade, people have been coming to visit or join the Teen Titans… and there's still that Jokie girl and Austin we have to worry about. They could be recruiting as well." _She shivered as she remembered what she uncovered from their minds. "_And there's still_ that _issue to sort out_…"

**.::~{+}{+}{+}::.  
**_Normal POV  
_**.::~{+}{+}{+}::.**

"Okay everyone, considering the new group of villains that have appeared, we need to be on our guard." Robin said. All the members of the Teen Titans were currently assembled in the living room. "We don't know what they're capable of yet so launching an attack on them is out of the question. We'll just have to wait for them to make the first move." Everyone nodded, and then listened intently to Robin's plan.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

"This is great… just flipping fantastic, you know that, Austin?" Jokie growled.

"So now you're blaming me for this?" The young boy asked turning his head towards the older girl, beside him.

"Yes, I am. You're the one who wanted to be noticed." Her eyes focused on him and she glared for a moment before turning back to the person in front of them.

"Would you two quit arguing?" John sighed. "Why don't we just light the guy on fire?" His mouth formed a smirk and his eyes widened, giving him the look of a maniac.

The man, who was standing in front of them, stepped forward. The shadows that had just been covering him glided off, revealing a sixteen year old boy wearing a black and white conductor's suit. But the strangest thing about him was his eyes, one was a pale blue, and the other was pink.

**.::~{+}{+}{+}~::.**

**I'm thinking about keeping the chapters short-ish… What do you think? Quick updates, short chapters? Maybe a longer chapter once in a while…? Well, I'm going to give the next chapter to the good guys… and hopefully shed some light on Robin's plan.**


	8. ANNOUNCEMENT

**Okay, no. I'm not going to stop this story.**

**But, I am going to have to put it on temporary hiatus.**

**Yeah… I'm sorry. But, I just can't handle two stories at once. I've been a bit busy with art and stuff and summer and augh… I want to finish my other story before starting this one up again. That way, I can focus on this one. I'm so… so sorry. I've been working on the next chapter for a while. But, it's still not done. I will come back to this, I promise. SWEAR. Okay?**

**Again, I'm so sorry for not updating in so long. And that I have to put this on temporary hiatus.**

**So uh… can I ask a favor?**

…**PLEASE DON'T KILL ME.**

**.::~{+}~::.**


End file.
